


Ready, Steady, Go!

by Sketchnomancer



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchnomancer/pseuds/Sketchnomancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shira is finally ready to attempt the next stage of their physical relationship after much waiting and fantasizing. Which is good since her friends are starting to notice. Only when she finally gets what she wants will it lead to unexpected confessions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready, Steady, Go!

Shira and Sera were seated on the roof of the tavern in the chilled afternoon sun. The inquisitor with a basket of prepared fletching materials propped between her knees. Harritt could easily have taken care of this chore but the elf found something soothing and grounding about stocking her own quiver.

Sera reached into the basket for another set of feathers as Shira carved her nock in the end of the arrow she had just finished and slipped it into the quiver laid on the shingles beside her. The sun was bright despite the mountain chill in the air and the rogue kept finding herself shutting her eyes and letting the cool breath of the day run through her hair and over her face.

“Earth to Inquisitor?” Sera caught her attention, snapping in front of her nose.

“Hmm? Sorry Sera I was lost in my own little world.” Shira tilted her head to regard the other female.

“I was askin' what the plans for tonight were?”

“I really didn't have any. It's just nice to have a day off for a change.”

“Funny you should mention, yeah? Varric was thinkin' Wicked Grace after all your bossy business is finished.”Sera finished her arrow and added it to her own stack.

“I could do with a game, I have some meetings but--”

Shira's answer trailed off as a wrestling match began in the yard, Bull and Krem shoving at each other with shields. Sun glistened off granite plains as sweat began to form on Bull's broad back. The yard filled with grunts of exertion and the supportive cheers of onlookers. Shira sat transfixed with an arrow in hand as the scene played out.

“Wow you got it bad.” Sera giggled nudging Shira out of her reverie.

“I've got what bad?”

“You, have got IT bad. For Bull. He's got yer holy lady bits all stewin'.” Sera sighed exasperated when her rooftop companion didn't reply. “It's like this, you are all staring and junk while him and the boys are bashing each other around. You are obvious and drooling like a Mabari.”

“I am not!” Shira shoved Sera making her giggles turn to raucous cackles.

“Someone help, Coryphe-shits turned the inquisitor into a Mabari!”Sera's laughter grew in pitch until it echoed off the walls of Skyhold, punctuated by her attempt to bark in between.

Shira felt heat rise through her skin like steam, her mouth hanging open to protest but lost for a moment in the ridiculous comparison. Wrestling with the other rogue she tried to silence her as the girl's barking continued.

“Sera! I am not a dog!”

“Mabari inquisitor! Dog breath!”Sera laughed rolling to keep from being silenced. “Woof woof, inquisitor wants a Qunari chew toy!”

Shira snatched up a ball of twine from her basket and threw it at Sera as the elf scrambled out of harm's way and back into her room laughing uproariously. The sound of her mock barking trailing from inside the tavern walls and out the open window. The inquisitor sighed and leaning on her knees turned back to watch the show below only to realize they had stopped and the yard were all looking up at her. If she hadn't been scarlet before she was violet now, her skin burning all the way to her ear tips.

Iron Bull gave her a teasing look as he squared off again with Krem, his eye glittering with mirth at her expense. She watched as he deliberately flexed and moved as much as possible to put on more of a show, the smaller human clashing against him with echoed grunts. Bull egged the man on with growls and roars in their exertion that he knew she could hear, and that he knew got to her. Looking down as if to ignore him and go back to her work she was struck by an idea that may land her in hot water.

The elf strung her bow and taking the arrow she had just finished she drew and loosed it, the fresh arrow whistling through the air and sinking into the wooden practice shield. She had aimed to startle the warriors, not to harm them, and it had paid off. Shira liked to remind them that she was no slouch with her own form of combat and the accuracy of her shot filled her with a familiar surge of confidence.

Startle it had, the yard went silent as Bull jumped near out of his skin as the glittering arrowhead punched through the shield. A strangled curse in Qunlat snuck out before his and Krem's eyes shot up to where Shira was perched. His face was mix of stunned and exuberant with her blatant challenge. Shira winked at him and gathering her things she carefully climbed down the side of the tavern.

Landing softly in the grass Shira straightened the basket on her arm and walked over to the place where the group had been training. Her new boots from Dorian caused a sway in her hips that she knew got her a few stares, but it was only Bull's that mattered. She could track his eye on her hips as she accentuated the motion by straightening her posture into one befitting her station the way Josephine had taught her.

She stopped at the fence they had put up to section off the training space and leaned on it's upper rung. “Afternoon Bull. Krementine.”

The inquisitor had to suppress her grin as the human cringed at the affectionate nickname. A chuckle rippled across the Chargers assembled.

“Chargers, dismissed!” Bull barked and they dispersed

“Seems your focus could use some work Bull.” Shira's smirk grew as the yard emptied. She turned her gaze from the receding backs of the group to their chief.

Snapping the arrowhead off the practice shield she extracted the now ruined shaft, it would have to be redone later. Pulling it free with a grunt she allowed her eyes to linger on the sweat trailing down the curves of Bull's muscled chest. The way he glowed after a fight made her mouth run dry and she was forced to swallow hard to moisten her tongue again.

“See something you like?” Iron Bull grinned as he toweled sweat from his neck.

Shira flicked her gaze along the length of his form deliberately before tapping her lip and looking up at his laughing gaze. “Might be that I have, shame Krem already left.” She waved him off and walked back towards the main hall, her path followed by exasperated stutters from the Qunari.

She loved putting him off his game. She bounced playfully up the steps and through the front doors past guards who quirked a curious brow at her entertained expression. The last few months had bolstered her confidence around her former Ben-Hassrath companion, their limited intimacy sending a spike of excitement through her when he was around.

The elf returned her tools and leftover materials to Harritt in the Undercroft before taking her quiver and bow back to her room. Changing her top she donned a white blouse and maroon doublet, synching a black sash and belt in place and then headed to the War Room.

The rest of the day went with a blur, the sun came and went, and soon it was dark and cold. Shira stepped from the main hall and shivered, the temperature had plummeted with the sun and after a long day hunched over the war table she was stiff in the worst places. Stretching and hearing the loud pops and clicks from her back she hastened her pace to the Tavern that awaited, glowing with firelight and jubilant song.

**\----**

 

The door bounced shut behind her as she entered the Tavern. Maryden was playing from her usual place and afforded the inquisitor a nod as the elf strode across to the bar. A drink ordered and in hand she moved through the gathering crowd of after hour soldiers, greeting some she knew and stopping to listen to the comments of others she didn't. A hand on the shoulder, a laugh at a joke, checking out a scar story they all knew she loved. It was a ritual any time she came into this place of refuge against the night.

Pulling up to the Charger's usual spot she found Krem, Bull, Dalish, and Skinner present. When asked after the rest she was told they had something or other to take care of and would be joining later on. Shira breathed in the atmosphere and tugged a chair into place at the table, she could feel Bull's eye on her, tracking her movements and almost undressing her with his intense gaze. She would catch it out of the corner of her eye and have to look away to keep the blush down.

“So Chief says you snubbed him in the yard today.” Skinner gave the tiniest smirk in her boss' direction over her mug. “Says you said Krem was preferable.”

Krem choked on his beer causing the group to laugh and pat him on the back. Shira grinned into her own drink, the poor tevinter merc's strings were too easy to pluck. She loved the friendly banter though so she played along.

“Well you know how it is, us elves are so fragile.” She made a point of looking at Krem. “We need someone more to our speed.”

Dalish and Skinner both snickered as Krem went the color of a fresh beet. Even Bull laughed and banged on the table. “I—I mean that is...” Krem sputtered words into his mug and drained it, smiling sheepishly. “Your worship.” he excused himself to grab more drinks as the other Chargers began to file in followed by Sera and Varric.

“You are cruel to that poor boy.” Varric chided elbowing the inquisitor.

“Ah Krem knows it's just a bit of fun. He's a trooper.” Bull chuckled grabbing more chairs and dragging the tables together.

Varric removed his heavy duster and sat back, shuffling his deck as Krem returned with drinks. Everyone began settling in for a game of cards as drinks and food were passed around. The chatter and crowd died down over the many hands played and soon the tavern was quiet save for their one group and a cluster of serving girls in one corner.

The others had managed to win the doublet and boots off Shira which sparked something fiercely competitive in the elf. At one point Josephine had joined them and would wink at Shira when the rogue grew agitated with the luck of the cards. After a time she threw up her hands in defeat, grabbing the edge of the table with her toes she bent her knees into her chest and digging out her half finished whittling project she continued to converse while scrapping away at it's roughly cut form.

The night wore on and eventually everyone broke away for bed leaving Josephine a few royals richer and Bull with Shira's few lost articles of clothing. Varric gathered up the cards as the rest remaining cleaned up the tables, much to the delight of the last few barmaids. Bull gestured off to the side when he caught her eye after she had returned their mugs.

“So I doubt you will be going outside without these.” He said waggling her boots at her.

“Oh please, elves go barefoot in snow.” she smirked.

“Yeah other elves. I've never seen you without boots outside.”

“Well I am not other elves.”

“Exactly, which means freeze your toes off ooooor...”

Shira grinned at what he was suggesting. “Well you seem to have me at the mercy of being the holder of the items I need.”

“That I do.”

Bull waved good night and tucked her garments under his arm and headed for the stairs to his tower. Shira hopped along behind, stopping to say goodnight to Sera at her door before catching up with Bull when no one was around to see. She slipped into his tower quietly and barred the door.

“Huh you cleaned up.” She mused looking around at the barren room. The rubble and debris had been removed and his bed straightened, but there wasn't much else save a side table with a wash basin on it.

“Yeah can't have you tripping over beams in the dark.” he smirked dumping her things on his bed.

Shira looked around at the tower, the other two doors were barred and the hole in the roof was open to the starry sky. She rubbed her arms as a breeze stirred making her shiver.

“Here let me help.” he rumbled, sidling up behind her and wrapping her in his arms.

“Waaaarm.” she cooed, nestling back against him.

“Always.”

Shira turned and stretched on her tiptoes to reach his lips, brushing hers against his in feathery kisses. Large hands gripped her waist and hoisted her off her feet, carrying her and depositing her on the bed. The bed was huge to accommodate Bull's hulking form but not near as soft as her own. She sprawled out on her back as the warrior crawled onto the bed beside her, dropping his boots off the side.

Thick, warm fingers tugged her blouse out of her pants and followed the slowly exposed skin leaving gooseflesh in their wake. Starlight cast Bull in hard contrasting shadows, his gray skin becoming a harmony of soft curved muscle and sharp shadow edges. Shira trailed her delicate fingers along each line of his face and down his neck and chest. Reaching his torso Bull snatched up her fingers pulling them to his mouth to kiss.

Her heart hammered loudly in her ears as he leaned down and kissed her mouth next, this kiss more fierce and hungry then the chaste press at the door had been. His tongue swept along petal-soft lips causing them to open in a sharp intake of breath. Shira let out the tiniest moan as she claimed her breath and the noise with it, his tongue twisting around hers, tasting her.

Sparks laced down her side as huge hands relieved her of her top the rest of the way and cast it to the floor along with her tunic and boots. Gentle bites met the heat of her neck, chasing the flush of excitement down to her breasts. Kisses and gentle tongue followed, laving the more painful bites to sooth them. Bull's hot breath against saliva damp spots making her flesh prickle.

“Mmm...Bull...yes.”Shira squirmed, unashamed of how bad her body was broadcasting her need.

Pinning her down with a knee Bull straightened and removed his harness and belt dropping them in the ever growing pile. Shira let out an excited breath reaching to touch him, loving the plane of his belly and obliques and wanting them under her hands. Instead she got his hands engulfing hers and shoving them above her head roughly. One huge hand pinned her like that, the other yanking her pants open and down under her butt.

“Don't move.” Iron Bull growled. There was a fiery spark there that she hadn't seen since their first time and it turned her thighs to water.

Shira swallowed and nodded as her lover moved away and yanked her pants off the rest of the way. His teeth made work of her panties quickly, his tugging only stopping as he inhaled her scent deeply. Bull's shuddering breath of approval made her whine and reach for his horns. She wanted his mouth on her so badly it made her forget herself.

“Ah!” he warned, slapping her hands away gently. He dropped her panties on the floor and scowled down at her. “I said no moving.”

Shira turned her head away and blushed, putting her hands back above her head and staring him down with one reflective eye. Her teeth scraped her lip excitedly, biting back snark.

“Good. If I have to tie you down I will, next time I get rope.” Uncrossing his arms he climbed off her and removed his own pants.

His cock sprung free of his undershorts moments later. When he had freed himself of his pants Shira had not failed to notice the dark patch in his underthings from his own frustration. Something in her swelled at the knowledge she had fired him up that much, then turned to a knot in her belly when she realized the trouble she was in. The Iron Bull was fiercely hard and twitching slightly in the moonlight.

“My, someone is happy.” She teased, licking her lip and flicking her gaze between his and the length twitching maddeningly out of reach.

“Shut it.” Bull growled in warning before claiming her in another hard kiss.

His hands traveled her body making her twitch and jump as he grabbed and tugged her against his hot flesh. So hungry was their passion that it burned in their ever deepening kiss, her small maw being trapped against his sinfully skilled one. Some nights she just wanted to be eaten alive by it, his grin, his firm skilled tongue, those deceptively smooth lips.

So lost was she in their heated embrace that she hadn't realized something was amiss until Iron Bull pulled off her with a hiss and sat up, dropping her. Shira looked up startled, before realizing with rising heat in her face that her fingers had circled his engorged cock, or tried to. Her calloused fingers had taken a hold of him just below the head and he glared down at her. Removing her fingers she moved slowly away from the length that twitched at her thigh.

“What. Did. I. Say.” He stared down at her, arms crossed over his massive chest before stepping away from her. Normally she loved pushing his rules to the limit but this time it was against her intentions.

Shira sat up, scurrying back against the headboard. Now she had done it, she'd pushed him one time too many. Bull returned with a length of proper silk rope, it was fine and sturdy looking, it's dark length shining like ink in the dark. The Qunari moved like lightening despite his bad leg and wrestled her face down into the bed. A quaking gasp left her in a rush as one hand held her down by her head and the other yanked her arms back behind her form.

The inquisitor did not dare move, her body a shuddering mass of excitement, wanting to see where it was going, her lover's roughness only spurring her on. Smooth tugs and loops slowly engulfed her body until she was an aching net of tightly bound body parts. She couldn't move at all now, he checked her over to make sure it was snug but comfortable but left her face down on the bed, her head tilted to one side.

Iron Bull straightened her hips and hoisted her ass up into view. Shira felt him steady her before the sharp snap of a paddle connected with her ass. A squeak fluttered out of her and she snapped her teeth shut with a determined click. There was no fading way she was letting him undo her so easily. Another smack made her groan into the bed before the paddle clattered on the floor and Bull rolled her on her back.

The rogue shuddered with a delighted oath to the Maker as Iron Bull's lips cupped her lower pair, tongue spreading and slipping between them. Warm flicks and circles consumed her sex in delicious liquid heat as he delved and supped on her desire. Breathing growing hitched and excited she twisted in his grip, trying to force his kisses to travel where she would get the most effective pressure, but every time she did he would slip away to bite at her thigh or kiss along her engorged folds. His gaze glittered with challenge as she stared down at what he was doing, panting and twitching as his stubble teased across the sensitive cream length of her thighs.

The torturous tangle of his tongue drove her so close to the edge only to pull away and make her body collapse against the bed in frustration. A pained whine slipped from her lips and she could feel the outcome of his slow labors drip down the back of her ass. She was soaked and her insides burned like a furnace, hungry for more.  
“Bull please...ah....I need you...” she squirmed and he kissed her with a dangerous chuckle.

“That is the point sweetling.” his voice came out low and it vibrated through her skin.

“Whore-son...aah...wretch...mmmh...basra!” she hissed out insults trying to break free of his traveling hands and lips, she wanted release but she knew deep in her bones it would be sweet when it finally took her, and that the more she pushed the tighter the knot would tie in her stomach first.

Bull stopped and smirked against the ass cheek he was leaving bites on. “I really shouldn't teach you anymore Qunlat. That was hurtful.” he mocked a hurtful voice, but the low growl of desire gave him away.

“Then fuck me!” she hissed and shoved back against his face.

He held her still and stood, climbing around to sit beside her face. Holding her still he brushed sweaty locks from her face and looked down at her, his face changing to gentleness.

“Are you sure you are ready?” he rumbled rubbing her vulva with the pads of his fingers lightly.

Shira whined and bucked against his fingers, he slid one in in reply and she clamped hard around it. Firm ripples danced towards her entry around the thick digit. He had never been inside her before, they had done a lot with mouths and hands, and even a toy they had bought discreetly in Val Royeux. His look was so touchingly concerned she felt her blood cool a little.

“Bull please, I ache, I need you.” her gaze reflected sharp in the moonlight, pupils dilated with desire. “You said I was ready! That was ages ago!”

“True, tell you what...you take three fingers easily tonight and I may give in.”he smirked before walking back around the bed.

The elf crooned with hunger as he rolled her on her front again, raising her ass and she swayed it in a way she knew made him lose a little control. Bull only smacked it before hoisting her up and her legs apart. One finger pressed pass the tightness of her entry again making her whine, curling and grinding into the ridges along her inner wall. Bucking she mewled which turned into an excited moan when a second finger joined quickly.

Iron Bull scissored his fingers to the furthest he could open them, then shut again, stretching her and making her coo in broken sentences. Pumping, one hand holding her lower back to keep her still, the other twisting and curling it's fingers inside her. Shira squawked as she felt the strong tip of his tongue circle the tight ring of her ass cautiously, feeling out her reaction as he continued to vigorously fuck her with his fingers.

She melted under the probing mouth and hands as he worked her in a gallop to the edge of madness, she was so lost in her own hungry scramble for release, so deafened by the throb of blood in her ears, that she didn't notice the third finger slide past her dripping opening and continue the rough pace. His calloused fingers caught deliciously against her inner walls as his thumb circled her clit.

The twirl and flick of his tongue on her ring made sharp heat pool in her belly in a way she had never felt. Each added bit of pressure making it sharper, making her buck and gasp. Shira cried loudly now, the sound surely echoing through the hole in the roof as his tongue pressed past the pucker throwing her straight into the fire of release. She went rigid and screamed, no pain, only delighted sparks under her skin making her wriggle before collapsing.

Her breathing ragged she managed a struggling “W-wow.” before sighing so hard her whole body seemed to deflate.

“You're welcome.” he chuckled pulling his fingers out with a wet sound.

He moved around to her head again and rolled her on her back before sucking his fingers clean. She watched in dazed silence, a sloppy grin plastered on her face.

“So...you took that rather easily I must say.”Bull's eye twinkled suggestively down at her.

“Mmmmmh that tongue.” she sighed.

“Hah well yes, but you knew that already.” he stroked her cheek gently before kissing along her ear ridge.

Shira lets out a strangled sound as new heat slammed against her groin making her writhe away. Damn him and that tongue, her ears burned under his chuckle as he chased her head and nibbled along the long ridge to the point.

A low rumble, the closest thing to a whisper he could get. “Still want me to fuck you?” His breath along her ear and jaw sent shocks down her back making her pant and nod.

Bull stood, his gaze feverish as he looked down at her. From the angle she was at she had a clear view of his erection, throbbing and glistening with pre-cum that beaded at the tip. He grabbed her head and smeared the head across her lips making her open her mouth. Warm bitter sweet fluid and flesh traced her tongue before retreating, leaving her head full of his scent.

Vision swimming she felt herself jerked back by the ropes and then dragged across the bed. Bull went to work releasing her from her bonds, her arms and legs getting gentle massages to work out any stiffness there. He left the harness of rope that tugged and squeezed her torso when she moved to test her limbs. Her muscles felt like jelly.

“I'm going to take this slow okay?” he purred stroking her entry with his thumb. “You tell me if you have to stop to adjust?”

Shira could only nod. It was only now that her mind was picking up that this was really happening. After weeks of teasing and foreplay, as lovely as it was, this was finally coming to be. She had fantasized, but nothing prepared her for the burning press of his flesh. The solid head of his cock brushed along her lips and clit and sent chills of excitement through her on a primal level.

Iron Bull carefully spread her lips, hooking her heels onto his hips she watched hungrily, she wanted to see the moment they joined more then anything she could think of right then. Had been aching for it for moths since he had first proposed the idea in her rooms. Aiming himself with one hand, the other gripping her hip he pushed the head past her entry.

Stars flickered in her vision as Shira's head dropped back, everything felt so sharp and defined as her body came alive. She was no shrinking violet, untouched virgin, but his size hit her like a wave. Inner walls snapping tight Bull stopped moving and kissed her mouth reassuringly.

“Doing okay?” he breathed.

“Y-yeah.” she breathed trying to relax herself. “Just...s-so big.”

Bull laughed and kissed her again rubbing her clit gently in circles making her quiver. He pushed a bit further when he felt her relax and with a soft exhale he cleared the flare of his crown inside her. Shira let out a shuddering gasp, the way he looked at her was so hungry, so loving, that she couldn't resist reaching up to tug him forward on top of her. The elf hugged him tight to her, kissing his mouth letting him swallow her moans as he carefully pushed each inch into her.

It was agonizingly slow, the gentle push and wait as her body grew more accustomed to him, her walls weeping around the tight stretch. “Andraste's flaming tits you are big.” she breathed when they stopped to let her settle around his full length.

He snuggled her patiently, petting her hair and cheek, rubbing her torso through the ropes. She could feel each slow breath against her belly, feel his pulse racing through his thick neck under her arms. His scent filled her, he was gleaming with sweat, his skin burning hot against hers. Tight walls finally relaxing she adjusted how she was laying and nodded to let him know she was ready.

“Mmmh So tight.” he growled as he slowly slid his length out, earning him a soft moan. Leaving just the head in he pushed into her again. The slow pace filling her and letting her feel each twitching inch. “So slick and smooth.” he grunted hitting his base which made her arch. “You've wanted this a while.”

Sitting up Iron Bull gripped the ropes around her waist and thrust a little quicker, only an inch or so at a time but each slap of his hips to her thighs caused Shira to cry out. The pace began to pick up rapidly, each thrust a surprise of sensations she had never thought she could feel. Her body bucked and writhed in his powerful grip as he pushed ahead.

Her thighs wrapped around his waist, or tried to, and gripped him tight as he slowed and ground himself into her back wall. His breath came in shuddering groans into her neck, his pace slowing to stave off release a little longer. Shira whined, pleading, every inch of her begging for the orgasm she could feel her body dangling over, but he simply kissed her and rolled his hips in slow presses against her walls.

“Fuck, you are so wet.” he purred, the rumble filling her body as it reverberated off where they connected, where their bodies pressed tight.

“Bull please!” she cried when she couldn't take the tormenting slow pace anymore. “Harder...please I'm so close already.”  
“Don't rush it, I promise patience will make this better.” he licked her lower lip and kissed her deeply, hoisting her legs against his chest.

The angle change sent a shuddering sigh from her lips as he began again, slow rolls of the hips feeding his length in and out in a slow rhythm. Shira could feel every ridge and vein clear as day which made her mouth run dry. What fed her fire more was the way he was looking down at her, like the sun shone just for her, like fire was only hot because of her. The desire and control in his features made her swoon, tangling her hands over the ones gripping her hips.

The inquisitor breathed deep, trying to focus on the sensations, commit them to memory, she had heard rumor early on of Bull's appetites but this was not what she was expecting. He was so patient and gentle, taking her comfort over his release and almost savoring the feel of her. Back when they met she never would have expected this from him. Focusing on her inner walls she flexed, clamping and tightening around him in slow waves from back to front.

Iron Bull grunted at the sensation and grinned. “Damn you.” he muttered out under a string of Qunlat. “Full of surprises.” he snapped his hips forward right as a wave of clenching reached the end making the elf arch with a cry.

Shira's mind reeled as he picked up the pace, sharp snaps of his hips sending jarring pleasure through her limbs and shattering her focus. Breathing became ragged, words turned to groans and whimpers, his name shattered into muttered mewls into open air. Her world spun as he mercilessly slammed into her sweet spot over and over, the lines and curves of him filling a hunger inside that was only building.

Nails dug into his shoulders and teeth barred against hers as the two locked in quick pumping motions, her tight walls gripping him snugly and his size leaving her body quivering. A shiver of delight flowed through her, like a shock wave, threatening her impending orgasm. Toes curling and eyes rolling back a spike of electricity filled her veins as everything inside her came alive.

That one short moment of clarity filled her senses with the wet slap of his hips on her ass, his guttural grunting and broken Qunlat, the sweat gleaming on his body, hard planes under her fingers twitching and tensing. She reveled in it as she was sucked back under to drown in the pleasure filling her like a rising tide.

Bull seemed to sense her closing in on an edge she couldn't fight back from and grabbing her knees pushed them up to her chest. Breath left her in a rush but she only seemed to wriggle and writhe more pleadingly. Gripping the ropes around her torso and using his weight to hold her legs in place he slammed home hard enough to send her body bouncing, sharp cries followed each thrust filling the room with sharp oaths and prayers to the Maker.

Her face contorted, twisted with pleasure as she felt the ripple begin inside her, like a growing fire rushing through spilled oil it caught up to them and she went rigid. Bull kept thrusting into her now vice-like walls as she came, a pealing cry filling the night as every inch of her erupted with release.

Juices flooded around his now jerky thrusts, flooding her walls with impossible heat. Her walls clamped and gripped him along with the ripple of her cries as he rode the chase for his own release. Grunting past his teeth in her shoulder he felt her hold on for dear life as his body shuddered on top of her, muscles desperate and tight trying to devour as much of this feeling as he could.

Finally tipping over the edge he released. Thick hot strands of cum hitting her back wall and flooding her womb. He was pressed firmly against her vulva, all the way to the base inside her, which made her toes curl as the flood filled her. Mingled heat sent gooseflesh down her ass and thighs as he rocked against her until he was spent. Bull laid there for a time, unmoving, his arm the only thing holding him up against her legs.

Panting he kissed her knee and gripping her thigh he pulled out. A small splash of his seed followed down her ass as his absence made her crumble into the mattress. Her breathing was coming in long lazy pulls as she watched him grab a wet cloth to clean her up.

Gentle kisses followed cool dampness as he cleaned their mingled fluid from her body, then he untied her and washed her down with a fresh side of the cloth to clean the sweat from her skin and ease the red lines that tattooed her flesh.

Finishing he grabbed a mug of water and collapsed into the sheets beside her still form. She drank sleepily when it was offered, tucking herself against his shoulder, unable to move much more then that.

Drinking in the afterglow the two laid together in the dark, Shira's flanks quivered involuntarily with aftershocks even minutes after. Her hands stroked her pelvis, now empty, but a full feeling flooded her veins making her feel hot and rung out. Bull traced the rope lines with his fingers as he watched her recover, smiling that sweet goofy grin down at her.

“W-wow.” she finally breathed, her voice hoarse and cracking.

“Seem to be hearing that a lot tonight.” he chuckled, a deep rumble that filled her ears. “You holding up okay?”

“If I were any more okay I think it would be considered blasphemy.”she smiled sleepily and ran lazy fingers over his form.

“And your language earlier wasn't?”he laughed softly.

“Just means you did your job right.” Shira nipped at his chest and looked up at him with a grin.

Iron Bull hugged her tight and pulled his blanket around them both. It was warm and softer then she would have guessed, and it smelled deliciously like him. Shira tugged it against her and buried herself in his chest.

“Stay the night?” Bull rumbled.

“Not unless you want to carry me back?” she snickered. “I fear I have misplaced my legs.”

“Well you know I will be your trusty steed should you need it.”

“Oh I think I have had enough riding for one night. I am going to be walking bow legged for a month.” she winched dramatically and rubbed her hip.

“You are going to be walking?” his eyebrows shot up mockingly. “I don't think I did a good enough job.”

Shira let out lazy giggles as he buried her in kisses, stubble scraping her jaw and neck. Batting him away she stretched out against him and sighed, a long windy thing filled with delight and satisfaction. The wait had been worth it, her tiny form fit more perfectly against his bulk then before as she drifted sleepily. Large warrior hands drifted gently over her back and arms, rubbing out any remaining tension if there could have been any before a kiss was placed between her breasts and he rolled to sleep on his back.

Crawling up along his side she sighed and closed her eyes, hugging him tightly. His one thick arm wrapped around her like a shield and kept her there long after she drifted to sleep. Both partners spent, Bull watching Shira as she drifted to sleep first, nuzzling his chest and smiling widely in her slumber. He grinned to himself before he too drifted off.

 

**\----**

 

The next morning Shira woke, a moment of pause while her sleep addled mind picked up where she was. Bull's room, memories of the night before made her blush fiercely as she rolled into the Qunari beside her. Her motion woke him and he rolled slightly towards her.

“Morning.” he slurred with sleep in his head still.

“H-hey.” she yawned into her fist.

“Sleep well?” his face was mocking and smug. But still there was a glimmer of something there more sweet and controlled.

“Very.”

They laid together for a time, bright sun pouring in through the hole in the roof. Shira watched the rise and fall of Bull's stomach as he breathed and traced her finger in random patterns over his skin. Slowly she lost herself in thought, her chain of thinking lead to a nervous flutter in her chest and before she could stop it words slipped out in a whisper.

“Ma'arlath, ma vhenan.”she could feel his eye on her, biting her tongue she sat up and turned to slide off the bed.

“Hang on.” she froze at his voice. “What was that?” he eyed her curiously.

“Nothing.” she slid to the edge of the bed and stood on wobbly legs.

“Shira.” his tone was patient but serious. How could she say those words in common tongue? To him? He would laugh at her or dismiss her. She didn't want to lose what she had.

She shook her head and moved to pick up her clothes. “I have to get ready to prepare for our next outing. See you in the yard Bull.”

Dressing under his intense gaze she retreated to the wall outside his tower and exhaled in the sunny, snowy air. She muffled a strain of sailor-like cursing in her hands causing soldiers to pause in their circuit of the wall. Blushing she strode quickly to her room to change and get started on her day.

She cursed her emotions and weakness, she was normally so in control but her growing feelings for the Qunari were twisting her into knots. Alone in her room she swore up a storm and changed with frustrated fingers. Shira knew she was lost, she loved this man with all her heart and was too scared to tell him. _“We don't have sex for love.”_ The words rang through her skin making her sigh. How could he ever feel how she did when their worlds were so different.

Once changed she stepped out into the main hall only to come face to face with Bull, leaning against the wall. She went to ask why he was there but he only stepped forward and kissed her, deep and loving, not heated or hungry, and in front of anyone in the hall. Before striding away.

He stopped and turned to look back at her. “Take whatever time you need Boss. But you know you can tell me anything, no judgment.”

Shira felt her control burst and she rushed to him gripping his hand. She was glad the hall was mostly empty this early. “I'm just...I..” she stared down at their linked fingers and closed her eyes. “I love you...”

The words hung in the air like a fog before Bull turned to her and lifted her chin. “That is what this is about?”

“I was scared...” she trailed off. A kiss to her forehead relaxed her against him. No laughter followed, just a gentle hug.

“Did you think I would laugh at you?” he watched her patiently before she finally nodded. “After all we have been through, really?” he almost sounded hurt.

“You just come from such a different world, I didn't know how you would take it.” she bit her lip.

He leaned down, hand on her shoulder and brushed his lip along her ear, now that nobles were filing in he kept his touch less intimate. “I love you too, Kadan.”

Shira covered her mouth to stifle a cry. Bull had been teaching her bits and pieces of Qunlat while they rode between destinations, to fill the time. The word struck her like a battering ram and nearly made her leg's buckle. Looking up at him she could tell he wasn't joking, his face serious and tender.

“That means...”her breath came out in a shuddering whisper.

“My heart.” he brushed hair from her face and smiled down at her.

He turned and walked away, leaving the rest for later. She watched his back as he left and felt all the heat rush back into her body very suddenly. Sitting heavily on her throne it wasn't until sun caught the edge of Josephine's skirt that Shira returned from her thoughts.

“Are we ready to begin Inquisitor?” her friend smiled knowingly.

“Um, yes.” Shira smoothed back a loose hair and breathed out shakily. “Though I would ask a requisition be made.”

“Of course.” Josephine shuffled to a page and waited.

Shira pulled a bundle from her pouch, the tooth of the Ferelden Frostback that had been her first dragon kill. She had taken it as a trophy but after the conversation with Bull in the bar one night about the Qun and marriage she had kept it as a symbol of hope there could be something more.

“I need this turned into a pair of necklaces.” she handed the wrapped tooth to the ambassador. “Whittled down for wearability of course.”

“Say nothing more.” Josephine smiled down at her, she knew more then most what had been plaguing Shira in the last few months. “I will have them sized and ready for you as soon as I can.” she turned her gaze on Bull as he vanished out the door.

“Call in the first case Lady Montilyet.” Shira straightened and set the thoughts roiling inside her aside. Cupping the arms of her throne she stared ahead as the guards retreated to get the first of many cases she would hear that day.

Everything had happened so fast, she would have to sort it all out later. But for once her heart felt pounds lighter.

 

Fin

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I went totally off the rails with their romance, or maybe between the rails? IDK just enjoy it for what it is I'm still getting my stride with writing them. Figuring out how they mesh and all that.
> 
> It's a bit of a long fic so thanks for sitting through it.
> 
> I am in sappy shipping helllllll.~>o


End file.
